PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? PILOT PROJECT CORE The primary purpose of the Pilot Project Core (PPC) is to provide junior and/or experienced nurse scientists, new to the area of symptom self management, with funds to establish their programs of interdisciplinary research in fatigue and pain self management interventions. The overall goal is to build the Symptoms Self Management Center (SSMC), a thematic science area targeting symptoms of fatigue and pain through complementary, synergistic research activities. In addition to supporting junior researchers, the PPC will also support established researchers who wish to expand their current research focus to test new ideas related to symptom self-management science. The specific aims of the PPC are to: AIM 1. Mentor potential pilot investigators to develop research proposals that include priority patient centered, technology enhanced self or family management interventions, that are theoretically sound and interdisciplinary in approach to improve symptoms of pain and fatigue related to chronic diseases. Aim 2. Establish a rigorous review and approval process of proposals submitted for pilot funding. Proposal review will be conducted by the the Executive Committee (EC) (see ADMIN Core) composed of CON and MUSC interdisciplinary researchers and external ad hoc EC members retained for the purpose of pilot project review. AIM 3. Oversee and support pilot investigators' efforts to obtain regulatory approvals, including institutional review board approval of human subjects' research prior to awarding of pilot funds. AIM 4. Monitor progress of SSMC pilot investigators in meeting specific aims identified in pilot studies as well as in using pilot study findings to build future research studies and acquire major funding. Impact: The Symptom Self Management Center (SSMC) will provide infrastructure to: expand the number and quality of research projects aimed at improving self-management of fatigue and pain symptoms in persons of all ages with chronic disorders; enhance the self-management skills of families/caregivers for function- impairing symptoms (pain and fatigue) of their family members; and, expand the number and quality of research projects aimed at improving health and quality of life in chronically ill persons.